


Once Was Enough

by KazOfScotland



Series: Daydream Believer [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Deathly Hallows, Pyrotechnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: McGonagall had been a head of house for years but there was two students who really made her wonder if some people just shouldn’t learn magic.The last thing she ever expected was Neville to demonstrate a pyrotechnic ability like Seamus’.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: Daydream Believer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853704
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Once Was Enough

Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom had been the two most hopeless students that Professor Minerva McGonagall had ever had the pleasure, or maybe displeasure, of teaching and being head of house to. And that was saying something.

However despite appearances, and ability, both boys had turned out to be exemplary students in their own areas. Young Seamus who had struggled to cast the simplest of spells without causing some pyrotechnics had proved just how good he was with his ability to cast any spell that involved fire, or conjuring fire. Many of the faculty and students at Hogwarts praised Miss Hermione Granger for how quickly she grasped the ability to do spells, however, she had not a patch on Seamus when it came to fire and flames.

And young Neville had an ability with Herbology that even Madam Pomfrey couldn’t match. It was unlike anything that anyone had ever seen. He was the most forgetful and unable student in most classes, but as soon as he got to Herbology, it was as if he was a different student. In fact, McGonagall knew for a fact that Neville’s abilities with plants was part of the reason that they hadn’t completely crumbled under the rule of the death eaters.

Both boys were extremely brave and talented, if not completely hopeless at being students. However, McGonagall was hopeful for them both ending up doing what they wanted to most. That was why she was both surprised but also not surprised when Seamus arrived to visit Neville during a Hogwarts trip to Hogsmeade. She knew that the two had became close friends during their last year at Hogwarts, but she was slightly surprised that they had stayed in touch enough to visit one another. 

Despite the commonalities between both Seamus and Neville they both had extremely different roles in the magical world. Neville, he was calm, and passed on his knowledge to future generations. And Seamus, he was tough and straight to the point whilst he chased down dark witches and wizards who wanted to repeat the actions of Voldemort.

Seamus whilst having a sensible head enough to succeed at being an auror had been written up a few times for accidental incidents of pyrotechnics. Neville, on the other hand, never had been. In fact pyrotechnics was far from Neville’s wheelhouse of abilities.

But that made no explanation as to why McGonagall was making her way down to the greenhouse following a report from Mr Filch that one of them was on fire. She could only hope and pray that Seamus had not been visiting Neville and caused the supposed fire. She was not one to judge them for whatever their relationship was, although she suspected that it was more than just friends, but she would ban Seamus from the school grounds if it came to it.

However, upon entering the smouldering remains of the greenhouse, she realised that the fire had, alas, now been caused by who she thought it would have been. But rather the culprit was Neville himself.

“Sorry, Professor, I was attempting to bottle fire for Seamus. It’s his birthday coming up. I am sorry, Professor.” In moments like this, McGonagall could easily forget that the man stood in front of her had once stood up to Lord Voldemort and his army of death eaters. He looked as sheepish as Seamus had the very first time he had been sent to her for causing a display of pyrotechnics in class. She just hope this reversal of roles was a one off occurrence.

Once really had been enough. And she certainly hoped that Neville did not allow his daughter, a nice and bright Hufflepuff girl, to be taught anything involving pyrotechnics by Seamus. 


End file.
